Bail Prestor Organa
Bail Prestor Organa war der Adoptivvater von Leia Organa und Senator des Planeten Alderaan. Er war ein treuer Anhänger der Galaktischen Republik und einer der Begründer der Rebellen-Allianz die sich gegen das Galaktische Imperium zur Wehr setzte. Biografie Frühe Jahre Bail Prestor Organa wurde 69 VSY als einziger Sohn der Familie Organa auf Alderaan geboren und hatte drei Schwestern, Tia, Rouge und Celly Organa. Vor seiner Ernennung zum Vizekönig von Alderaan, wurde ein größerer Disput auf seiner Heimat ausgelöst, denn es war nicht entschieden, welche Familie als nächstes den Platz des Vizekönigs erhalten sollte. Der Jedi Jorus C'baoth konnte durch die Heirat zwischen Bail und Breha Antilles diese Krise beenden. Das Paar hatte allerdings keine Kinder. Schließlich wurde Bail vor der Krise um Graf Dooku und die Separatisten Senator seines Heimatplaneten. Auf Coruscant schloss Bail unter anderem Freundschaft mit dem Senator von Illodia, Doman Beruss. Gemeinsam mit seinem Vorgänger Bail Antilles, seinem Schwager, verlieh er dem in Ruhestand tretenden Senator Horox Ryyder auf Gravlex Med den Royal Chalcedony Shield, einen Preis, den eigentlich nur Alderaaner erhielten, und adoptierte damit den Senator als Mitglied des Alderaanischen Volkes. thumb|left|Die Formung des Komitees Da die Krise um Dooku immer weiter voranschritt, wurde Bail zum Mitglied des vom Obersten Kanzler Palpatine geformten Loyalisten-Komitees, gemeinsam mit der Senatorin von Naboo, Padmé Amidala, oder auch Orn Free Taa, dem Twi'lek-Senator von Ryloth, die treu zur alten Republik hielten. Auch kritisierte er die Erschwerung der Immigranten-Einreise und verglich es mit Corellia. Trotzdem war er frustriert über die zunehmende Bürokratie, die die Republik erfasst hatte, da zum Beispiel die Abstimmung über ein Votum zur Bildung einer Großen Armee der Republik immer weiter verzögert wurde, und war der Meinung, dass im Bezug auf Dookus Separatistenbewegung etwas getan werden müsse. Klonkriege Vorbereiten der Opposition thumb|Bail beobachtet die Entsendung der Klonkrieger Nach der Schlacht von Geonosis beobachtete Bail mit Palpatine und einigen anderen Senatoren die Entsendung von Klonkriegern was zum Ausbruch der Klonkriege in der Galaxis führte. Als der ehemalige Oberste Kanzler Finis Valorum starb, begann er bereits erste Gespräche mit Mon Mothma, der Senatorin von Chandrila, und Garm Bel Iblis, dem Senator von Corellia, um eine politische Allianz gegen Palpatine, der durch Notstandsvollmachten immer mehr Macht an sich riss, vorzubereiten. Auch freundete er sich mit den Jedi Yoda und Obi-Wan Kenobi an. Nachdem Bail einen Monat auf Alderaan verbracht hatte, kehrte er schließlich nach dem Sieg bei Cato Neimoidia nach Coruscant zurück und besuchte mit Padmé, Mon Mothma, Bana Breemu, Terr Taneel, Chi Eekway, Fang Zar und Sweitt Concorkill Kanzler Palpatine. Bevor er und die anderen jedoch sein Büro betreten konnten, wurden sie von Sate Pestage aufgehalten, weshalb die Gruppe noch eine zeitlang auf den Kanzler wartete. Als er schließlich kam, baten sie ihn, einige seiner Notstandsvollmachten abzugeben, doch dazu war Palpatine nicht bereit. Kurz nach seiner Regierungserklärung, bei der der Kanzler Truppen zu den Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand schickte, traf er sich mit dem Jedi-Rat und schließlich griff General Grievous, der Kommandeur der Separatistenstreitkräfte, Coruscant an. Während der Schlacht begegneten er und Mon Mothma den Jedi Shaak Ti und Stass Allie, die auf dem Weg zu Palpatine waren, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen, genauso wie Padmé. Mas Amedda, der Vizekanzler, berichtete im Senat, dass Palpatine sich nicht im Senatsgebäude aufhalte. Die Jedi überließen den Senatoren einen Gleiter, und Bail und die Senatorinnen flogen damit zum Bunker, bis sie von ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjägern angegriffen wurden. Obwohl Bail sein Bestes gab, stürzte der Gleiter schließlich ab, wobei Bail verwundet wurde. Da Palpatine von Grievous entführt wurde, machte Bail seiner Kollegin Padmé später Hoffnung, dass der Kanzler überleben würde. Die Petition der 2000 thumb|left|Ein Treffen der Petition Palpatine konnte jedoch von Anakin Skywalker und Meister Kenobi befreit werden und als sie Palpatine zurückbrachten, bedankte sich Bail bei dem jungen Jedi-Ritter und beide sprachen kurz über Dookus Tod auf der Invisible Hand, bis Skywalker ihn verließ, um zu Padmé zu gelangen. Der Kanzler verabschiedete nun das Sektorkontrolldekret und als Bail davon erfuhr, kontaktierte er Mon Mothma und beide berieten, welche Senatoren sie für eine Versammlung benötigten. In seinem Cantham House traf er sich mit Padmé, Giddean Danu, Terr Tanneel sowie Mon Mothma und Fang Zar, die mit den Vorbereitungen für eine Versammlung begannen. Die einzelnen Senatoren berieten darüber, wie sie Palpatine überreden konnten, seine Notstandsvollmachten wieder abzugeben und entschlossen sich, mit den Unterschriften von 2000 Senatoren Palpatine zu zeigen, dass viele von ihnen unzufrieden mit der derzeitigen Situation waren, denn der Senat hatte keinerlei Befugnisse mehr. Der Erfolg der Petition blieb jedoch aus, zwar nahm sie Palpatine zur Kenntnis, doch er reagierte nicht darauf. Als Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin und Agen Kolar daran scheiterten, Palpatine, der eigentlich ein Sith-Lord namens Darth Sidious war, zu verhaften, ließ dieser die Order 66 ausführen und sein neuer Schüler Darth Vader griff den Jedi-Tempel an. Bail flog, als er vom Angriff auf den Tempel erfuhr, mit seinem Speeder dorthin, wo ihn bereits einige Klone erwarteten. Sie unterrichteten ihn von einer Rebellion der Jedi und schickten ihn wieder fort, bis der junge Jedi Zett Jukassa erschien und von den Klonen erschossen wurde. Mit seinem Gleiter ergriff er die Flucht und startete anschließend mit der Tantive IV von Coruscant, um die Jedi zu retten, die dem Massaker entgangen waren. Nachdem er Yoda von Kashyyyk gerettet hatte, kontaktierte er Obi-Wan Kenobi und schickte dem Jedi-Meister die Koordinaten der Tantive IV. Bail und die Jedi entschlossen sich, nach Coruscant zurückzukehren, um ein Rückrufsignal zu deaktivieren, damit nicht noch mehr Jedi in die Falle liefen. Bei der Ankunft kontaktierte ihn Mas Amedda und berichtete ihm von einer Sondersitzung des Senats. Während die Jedi sich Zugang zum Tempel verschafften, reiste Bail weiter zum Senat und hörte gemeinsam mit Padmé die Ausrufung des Galaktischen Imperiums an - die Republik existierte nicht mehr. thumb|Bail und Breha nehmen die kleine Leia bei sich auf Um das Blatt dennoch zu wenden versuchte Yoda, Palpatine in einem Duell zu töten, doch da dieser Versuch scheiterte, rettete Bail den alten Jedi aus dem Senatsgebäude und reiste mit ihm nach Polis Massa. Gemeinsam mit Padmé kam Obi-Wan Kenobi vom Duell auf Mustafar, wo er Anakin Skywalker besiegte, nach Polis Massa. Bails Kollegin starb bei der Entbindung ihrer beiden Kinder Luke und Leia und Bail und Mon Mothma besuchten ihre Beerdigung. Während nun Obi-Wan den jungen Luke mit nach Tatooine ins Exil nahm, kümmerte Bail sich mit seiner Frau Breha von dort an um die kleine Leia. Neue Ordnung Fang Zars Tod thumb|left|Bail und Mon Mothma Einige Zeit nach der Ausrufung der Neuen Ordnung wurde Bail mit einigen anderen Senatoren, darunter auch Mon Mothma und Garm Bel Iblis, in Palpatines Thronsaal gerufen. Der Imperator versicherte den versammelten Senatoren, dass er den Senat nicht auflösen würde, trotzdem machte Bail sich weiterhin Sorgen um Alderaan. Nach dieser Versammlung traf er sich mit Mon Mothma, die ihn drängte zu handeln. Bail war jedoch der Meinung, man müsse noch warten. Wieder auf Alderaan beobachtete Bail eine friedliche Demonstration gegen die Neue Ordnung, wo er unter anderem als "Palpatines Marionette" angeprangert wurde, bis Darth Vader in der Exactor eintraf. Bail kontaktierte Sate Pestage, der ihn davon unterrichtete, Vader sei auf dem Weg. Nachdem die Verbindung beendet wurde, veranlasste Bail, dass Breha und Leia die Residenz nicht verlassen dürfen und C-3PO und R2-D2 ebenfalls gefunden werden sollten. Bail begegnete schließlich Palpatines rechter Hand; Vader war wegen Fang Zar gekommen, der zu Verhören nach Coruscant gebracht werden sollte. Zwar versicherte Bail, sollte Zar um Asyl bitte, würde er es ihm gewähren, doch schließlich ließ er seinen Amtskollegen zu Vader bringen. Während er nun mit Vader auf Zar wartete, berichtete seine Adjutantin Sheltay Retrac, dass Zar verschwunden sein, Jedi hatten ihn abgeholt. Vader verließ ihn daraufhin sofort und Raymus Antilles brachte C-3PO und R2-D2 herein, die ihm von drei Eindringlingen berichteten, welche ein "Päckchen" holten. Direkt darauf erschien nun auf dem Holoprojektor die Übertragung einer Sicherheitskamera, die Fang Zars Tod durch Vaders Hand zeigte. Alderaanischer Widerstand thumb|right|Bail bespricht sich mit anderen Rebellen in Leias Beisein. Nun, nach den Klonkriegen, befreite Bail seine Heimatwelt von sämtlichen Waffen und schickte sie mit der Another Chance ins All. Seine drei Schwestern kümmerten sich währenddessen um die junge Leia und Bail ließ Giles Durane, als seine Tochter alt genug war, Leia Unterricht in Selbstverteidigung geben. Auch adoptierte er die Waise Winter. Während er nach außen hin der treue Senator des Imperialen Senats war, formte Bail Organa insgeheim seinen Widerstand gegen das Imperium. Noch wenige Monate nach Ende der Klonkriege, hatte er bereits den Alderaanischen Widerstand gegründet und sich Verbündete geschaffen. Ein Admiral des Imperiums namens Gilder Varth ergab sich als brauchbarer Informant, doch als der Kontakt zu ihm abbrach, drohte der Widerstand aufzufliegen. Bail schickte einen Agenten nach Felucia, um festzustellen, was mit Gilder Varth geschehen war. Eine weitere Agentin namens Maya und die unabhängige Sirona Okeefe, eine langjährige Freundin, schickte er wenig später zur Sel Zonn Station über Brentaal IV, um seinen Agenten abzuholen, der sich für den Transport am Zollamt des Imperiums vorbei in Karbonit hatte einfrieren lassen. Sirona Okeefe kehrte mit einer Gruppe von Sympathisanten zurück, nachdem Maya schwer verletzt wurde, und diese erklärten sich bereit, ihn zu unterstützen. Von seinem Agenten erfuhren sie die Koordinaten der Festung auf Felucia, in der man Gilder Varth festhielt, und Bail schickte Sirona Okeefe und die unabhängige Gruppe dorthin aus. Bail kontaktierte Sirona, nachdem sie den Informanten erfolgreich befreiten, und wies sie an, sich mit Adrian Verana auf der Resurgence in Verbindung zu setzen.The Traitor's Gambit thumb|left|Bail Organa während der Konflikte um das [[Sarlacc-Projekt, etwa 17 VSY.]] Die Bedrohung stellte sich als schlimmer denn erwartet dar, das Imperium plante die Umsetzung eines Projekts, das Gilder Varth als das Sarlacc-Projekt bezeichnete. Nachdem seine Agenten die Jedi-Meisterin Denia aus der Gefangenschaft des Verbrecherlords Darga Jiramma Mionne befreien konnten, schloss sich diese Bails Widerstandsbewegung an und war eine wichtige Verbündete. Über die folgenden Monate studierten er und seine Agenten alles, was sie über das Projekt in Erfahrung bringen konnten.Echoes of the Jedi Sie kamen dem Projekt auf Coruscant auf die Spur und erkannten, dass es sich um den Prototyp eines Supersternzerstörers handelte, dessen Fertigung sich bereits dem Ende näherte. Gilder Varth stellte sich allerdings als Verräter heraus, der dem Imperium niemals abgeschworen hatte und nur versuchte, im Namen des Imperators Bails Widerstand aufzudecken. Er war selbst in das Sarlacc-Projekt verstrickt, und als man Bails Agenten eine Falle stellte, wurde die Resurgence vernichtet. Die Überlebenden konnten zu ihm gelangen, Denia wurde jedoch von Valin Draco entführt.A Reckoning of Wraiths Über Monate hinweg taten Bail und seine Widerstandsgruppe nun alles, um herauszufinden, wohin Valin Draco die Jedi-Meisterin verschleppt hatte, da er nichts unversucht lassen wollte, um seine wertvolle Verbündete zu retten. Bail konnte um 17 VSY, nach sechs Monaten der Untersuchungen, herausfinden, dass Draco mit Denia auf Prakith untergetaucht war. Doch um dort hinzugelangen, brauchte er die Hilfe von Alya Aldrete, weshalb er seine Agenten ausschickte, um sich mit ihr in Verbindung zu setzen. Sie kehrten erfolgreich zu ihm zurück, Alya hatte ihnen einen Pass ausgehändigt, der die Reise nach Prakith ermöglichen würde, und versicherte ihre weitere Unterstützung.The Gem of Alderaan Gründung der Rebellen-Allianz thumb|right|Bail in seinen späteren Jahren In den Jahren darauf freundete sich Bail Organa mit Sabé an, einer früheren Zofe von Padmé Amidala, nachdem diese ebenfalls im Geheimen gegen das Imperium vorging. Sie wurde zu einer seiner wichtigsten Agentinnen im Widerstand, außerdem übertrug er ihr, neben den bisherigen Ausbildern seiner Töchter, die Ausbildung von Leia und Winter.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Nachdem Wilhuff Tarkin bei Ghorman auf einer Demonstration gelandet war, begann Bail mit Mon Mothma und Garm Bel Iblis einige Treffen im Cantham House, bis Mon Mothma sich kritisch gegenüber Palpatine äußerte. Bail konnte seine Freundin warnen und sie musste in den Untergrund gehen. Schließlich unterschrieb er zwei Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin das Abkommen von Corellia, gemeinsam mit Mon Mothma und Garm Bel Iblis und vereinte damit die drei größten Widerstandsbewegungen gegen Palpatines Macht. Aufgrund einer Klausel dieses Abkommens erklärte Mon Mothma schließlich die offene Rebellion gegen seine Herrschaft und initiierte damit den Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg. Er trat schließlich in seiner Position als Senator zurück und überließ diesen Posten der jungen Leia. Als er und Mon Mothma vom Bau des Todessterns erfuhren, starteten sie verschiedene Versuche, um die Pläne dieser Superwaffe zu erhalten. Garm Bel Iblis gelang es auf Darkknell einige Pläne zu erbeuten, der Soldat Kyle Katarn stahl einige Blaupausen und Rebellen auf Toprawa erhielten ebenballs einen Teil der Pläne – Zusammen bildeten sie brauchbare Dokumente, um eine Schwachstelle zu finden. Mit Leia und der Tantive IV '' sollten die Pläne nun nach Alderaan gebracht werden, doch Darth Vader nahm Bails Tochter mit der ''Devastator gefangen und brachte sie zum Todesstern. Tarkin wollte von Leia die Position der Rebellen-Basis, ansonsten würde er Alderaan zwecks einer machtvollen Demonstration der Zerstörungskraft des Todessterns vernichten. Leia versuchte zu bluffen, um Alderaan und Bail zu schützen, doch Tarkin gab dennoch den Befehl Alderaan zu zerstören, und Bail und Millionen andere starben. Vermächtnis Luke Skywalker gelang es zwar, den Todesstern zu vernichten, doch die Rebellen-Allianz zerbrach nach der Schlacht von Yavin. Bail hatte sich in der Rebellion als ausgleichendes Element zwischen Mon Mothma und Garm Bel Iblis erwiesen, ein Element, welches nun fehlte. Garm Bel Iblis verließ im Streit mit Mon Mothma die Rebellen-Allianz und glaubte, die Chandrilianerin würde zu viel Macht ansammeln. 27 Jahre nach seinem Tod benannte die Neue Republik ein Schiff, welches unter dem Kommando von Garm Bel Iblis beim Fall von Coruscant kämpfte, nach ihm. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|Organas Ausweis *Bail Organa wird in Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger und Episode III – Die Rache der Sith von Jimmy Smits gespielt. *In einer geschnittenen Szene der Episode III muss Bail seinen Ausweis zeigen, als er in den Jedi-Tempel gehen möchte. *Wahrscheinlich bezieht Leia das „ihr habt meinen Vater in den Klonkriegen gedient“ auf ihren Adoptivvater; Organa und General Kenobi haben häufig diplomatisch zusammengearbeitet. *In der deutschen Version der Schwarze Flotte Triologie wird Bail fälschlicherweise als Bau bezeichnet. Quellen *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''A Reckoning of Wraiths'' *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''Palpatines Auge'' *''Aufmarsch der Yevethaner'' *''Das Ultimatum'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * }} Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Alderaaner Kategorie:Adelige Kategorie:Senatoren der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Imperiale Senatoren Kategorie:Rebellen Kategorie:Alderaanischer Widerstand en:Bail Prestor Organa es:Bail Prestor Organa fr:Bail Organa it:Bail Organa ja:ベイル・オーガナ hu:Bail Prestor Organa nl:Bail Organa no:Bail Prestor Organa pl:Bail Organa pt:Bail Organa ru:Бейл Престор Органа